The Misadventures of the Doctor and Jenny Hopps: Of Cats and Dogs
by Gentou76
Summary: The Doctor and, Jenny travel to a war torn planet where dogs and cats are really in up to their necks in brutal conflict. Will the Doctor resolve their plight, or will he and, Jenny find themselves as a casualty of war
1. Chapter 1 Of Cats and Dogs Part 1

*Vworp vworp vworp*

"He we are, another planet like I promised." He said while opening the TARDIS door.

They walked out of the TARDIS and soon realized that they stepped into a war zone where there appears to many well equipped inhabitants armed with advanced weaponry. "Nice planet we got here, Doctor." She said in an irritated tone but soon realized that he was running off to one of the strange creatures she has never seen before.

Jenny, soon took off running after the Doctor before she was grabbed from behind. "Would you mind letting my companion go?" He asked while the other inhabitant walked up with him. Soon after the other inhabitant released, Jenny which she quickly turned around to find herself at the end of a gun."Don't worry my feline friend, my companion tends to hop to conclusions." He said before laughing. "This is not the time for rabbit jokes, Doctor." She said in an irritated tone.

While they walked through the ruins of what remained of a town, they could hear explosions far off in the distance. "May I ask where we are going?" He asked the two felines before, Jenny stopped and looked at the nearby graveyard where they were burying the newly deceased.

"Jenny, are you alright?" He asked before she grabbed his coat and buried her face in his chest before breaking down into tears. "Not even the young are immune to the casualties of war." He said while putting his arms around her.

Soon after one of the cats walked up to them with a confused look "Why do you mourn our dead?" The cat asked while crossing her arms. Jenny soon calmed down before looking at the cat who was very perplexed on how some stranger could feel this way.

"Is it wrong to mourn for those who have lost their loved ones?" She asked while wiping the tears from her eyes. "May I ask your name?" He asked the black and white female cat. "It's, Sandy. May I ask who and what are you?" She asked in a stern voice. "My apologies, I'm the Doctor, and this is Jenny. We're a species called rabbits." He replied.

Sandy stood there and took in what he said, before speaking again. "Dennis, escort these two to our oracle, she will know how to proceed." She said to the heavily armed black cat. Without a word, he saluted her, and gestured them to follow him through the ruins of the city to the center.

Sometime had passed before they made their way to a battle worn temple where the sounds of explosions can still be heard in the distance. "Go inside, I'm not allowed to enter." He said before taking his leave.

They enter the dimly lit entrance of the temple there is a large room like a lobby with a long desk and many furniture scattered about the room along with a strong smell of smoke due to a fire that was started not long ago. The found a staircase adjacent to the lobby with a flickering light on the stairwell. "Shall we, Miss Hopps." He asked before starting up the stairs, but Jenny pulled him back by his arm. He just smiled and placed his paw on her cheek, which she reciprocated by placing her paw on top of his. "It's alright, Jenny, together we can do anything." He said with a warm smile which caused her to feel a little more relaxed before they started there up the stairs.

They finally make upstairs to a long hallway with a T junction in the middle. While they walked down the dimly lit hallway there was a bright light coming from a door down the left hallway. "That must be where the Oracle is." He said before pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "What do you need that for?" She asked while watching him scan. "Not a thing apparently." He replied before placing it back into his inside pocket.

Once they made it to the door, the Doctor slowly opened it and they found themselves in a well lit room with a few comfortable chairs and a tan and white cat in a light blue dress meditating. "Please come in." The cat said while opening her bright green eyes. "My name is, Kareena. It is a pleasure to meet you both, especially you Doctor." She said while gesturing them to sit on the floor in front of her.

The Doctor, and Jenny took a look at each other before taking a seat in front of this mysterious cat. "How do you know my name?" He asked in a confused tone. Kareena, just smiled and picked up a small flame before lighting a bowl of incense to offset the smell of smoke. "It's your eyes, they tell me an interesting story. You're very old aren't you?" She asked while placing her paw on top of his which caused a little bit of jealousy to spark in, Jenny. "Do not worry young doe, I will not take him from you." She said while looking, Jenny in the eyes. "Uh...um, I didn't think anything of the sort!" She said in desperation.

The Doctor just shook his head before turning his attention back to, Kareena. "How old do you think I am?" He asked while crossing his arms. "I would say that you're over a thousand, and the last of your race, Time Lord." She said while leaving the Doctor speechless in her response.

The Doctor couldn't get his head around on how she knew about the Time Lords. Does that mean there is a version of Gallifrey in this universe, or can she really see into his life through his eyes. "How do you know of my race?" He asked in a serious tone, but she just smiled at him before speaking. "How do you not know that your home of Gallifrey is now a desolate planet completely devoid of life." She replied. "Was it the Time War?" He asked but she kindly shook her head. "The Time Lords destroyed themselves with a civil war that lasted nearly two hundred years before they were ultimately wiped out by their on devices." She said while taking his paw.

"Ehem. Well enough about me, I wanted to ask about this war." He said changing the subject. "Jenny Hopps, isn't it? You're twenty four years old, and your home is on Earth, am I correct?" She said while turning her attention to, Jenny. "Yes I am, but..." "I can see jealousy in you, especially for your twin sister, Judy." She interrupted which frustrated, Jenny. "What made you think that, I am jealous of my sister?" She asked while trying to keep her temper under control "May I cut in?" He asked before, Jenny shot him an angry glare.

"You are jealous that, Judy made her dream of becoming the first rabbit cop while you were stuck being nothing more than a carrot farmer." She replied before, Jenny quickly stood up in a fit of rage. "You need to calm down, Jenny." He said before, she struck him across the face. "How dare you say such things about me!" She yelled before realizing what she did.

"Oh my gosh, Doctor! I am so sorry for hitting you." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's alright, Miss Hopps. No harm done." He said while taking her paw, which caused her to blush. "Now about this war? How did it start?" He asked again in a serious tone. Kareena took a deep breath and closed her eyes before giving him the story.

"This war started almost one hundred years ago over something that we held has taboo, when a cat and dog fell in love and produced a litter of half breeds. The ministry at the time felt it was something that needed to be rectified, so without another thought we arrested the couple and soon after executed the dog for his crime against nature." She said with heavy regret.

The Doctor sat there scratching his chin before speaking. "What happened to the mother of the half breed litter?" He asked while placing his paw on, Jenny's "We sentenced her to be cryo frozen after she witnessed those abominations destroyed before her very eyes." She replied.

Suddenly an armed group of canines broke into the room surrounding them with their weapons drawn. "We've got the oracle! Get ready for evac in five minutes." He ordered the other troops.

Soon after the Doctor stood up, and took a deep breath. "Excuse me, may I interject?" He asked while tapping on the canine's shoulder. "Sit down, and shut up!" He yelled before hitting the Doctor in the face with the butt of his gun.

Without a second thought, Jenny stood up and knocked the dog over with a swift kick to the ribs sending him flying back into another before they crashed into the ground. "That's what you get for striking my Doctor!" She said angrily while watching the two dogs pick themselves off the floor.

"You're a tough one aren't you?" He asked before pulling out a strange can and spraying it into, Jenny's face causing her to lose consciousness. The Doctor quickly reached out for, Jenny before she hit the ground, but was met with the same outcome and soon passed out himself. "You will not get away with this." She said before she also was knocked unconscious.

"Let's take them back to headquarters, I'm sure our leader would like to have a few words with this cat." He ordered while picking, Jenny off the ground and slinging her over his shoulder. Soon the other dogs gave a quick salute before grabbing the Doctor, and Kareena a left as quickly as they arrived.

* * *

Doctor: It appears that we got ourselves in a bit of a predicament.

Jenny:A bit of a predicament? Doctor, does this always happen to you?

Doctor: Not if I can help it, but think of the adventure.

Jenny: Well this "adventure" had better improve in the next part.

Doctor: We will have to wait and see.

Doctor & Jenny: See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Of Cats and Dogs Part 2

Sometime later, Jenny was awoken by the sound of dripping water to find herself in a small dimly lit cell with no sign of the Doctor. "Looks like you're finally awake." A female voice said from anther cell. "Who are you?" Jenny asked the mysterious voice. "My name is, Mina." A grey and white cat replied after walking into view. "Did you see what happened to the other rabbit that was with me?" Jenny asked while looking around. "Yes, they led him away sometime ago." She replied. "May I ask you what your name is?" She added while crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is, Jenny Hopps." She replied in embarrassment.

"I don't know why they brought you here, but your friend didn't give any resistance, in fact he was rather co-operative with them." She said while leaning against the wall. "That sounds like him." Jenny replied with a sigh. "Who is he anyways?" She asked while looking into, Jenny's cell. "He's called the Doctor." Jenny replied. "Doctor who?" She asked with curiousity. "I asked the same thing, but that is all he would tell me." Jenny replied while walking up the the iron bars of the cell.

Suddenly two dogs walked up to, Jenny's cell. "Get out, we are here to fetch you for the Doctor." One of them said while opening the cell door. "What's going to happen to, Mina?" Jenny asked while walking out. "The spy's fate is none of your concern." He replied in a stern tone. "Don't worry, Mina I am sure the Doctor will help you out of here." Jenny said before she was escorted away. "Don't worry about me, Jenny." She said while watching them walk away.

"There you are, Miss Hopps." The Doctor said while walking up. "Doctor, what's going on here?" Jenny asked while looking around. "From what I can tell, the dogs are tired of this senseless war but our feline friends won't give up the fight." He replied "So I am to act at as moderator to help end this war." He added. "What about, Mina?" Jenny asked. "She will be released as a sign of good faith." The Doctor replied.

"What happened to, Kareena?" Jenny asked. "She is currently being questioned." He replied. "Do you think we can help end this war?" She asked while looking at him. "I sure hope so, Miss Hopps." He replied while placing his hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me Doctor, Kareena wishes to speak with you." A dog said after walking up. "Very well take me to her." He replied before they started walking. "Would you mind staying here, Miss Hopps I won't be long." He said while turning to face her. "Very well." She replied while turning away from him and crossing her arms. "I'll see you soon." He said before walking away.

The Doctor walked into the room were, Kareena was questioned and took a seat across the table from her. "You wanted to see me?" The Doctor asked while folding his hands and placing them on the table. "I'm sorry Doctor, but you need to take your friend, get back into your TARDIS and leave, this war is none of your concern." She said in a serious tone. "That maybe so, but I can't turn a blind eye to those whom are suffering." He replied with a smile. "You're a fool, Doctor." She said while slamming her fist on the table. "Why do you want to continue this war, Kareena?" He asked while loking into her eyes.

"I find it disgusting that our two races mingled with one another and in result the half breeds were brought into this world." She said in disgust. "That's fascinating considering that you only mentioned one incident. Care to tell me who your parents are?" He asked with a curious look. "My father was a mongrel, are you happy?" She said in anger. "I take it the you had no love for your mother due to whom she mated with." He replied. "Yes, because of her I was teased by my fellow feline due to my father being a canine." She said while breaking down into tears. "It must be a painful memory, but you have the power to end this pointless bloodshed." He said while standing up.

"Sound the alarm, we are under attack!" A female voice shouted out before a series of sirens went off. "This is the time to end it." The Doctor said while looking her in the eyes. "Very well, let me go talk to them." She said with a sigh. "Thank you, Kareena." He said while taking her hand.

They ran down the hall to where the fighting is now taking place until they were stopped by two canine. "We can't let you go any farther." The female said while pointing a gun at them. "We need to get out there and stop this." The Doctor replied. "My apologies Doctor but we can't do that due to minor casualties along with your friend being taken in the process." The male said while lowering down the barrel of the other dogs rifle.

"You let them take, Jenny?" The Doctor asked in shock. "We were pinned down by their forces, you should be grateful that she is still alive." The female said sternly. "Kareena, we need to go after them." The Doctor said while taking her hand. "You will let us through now." He added before the two canine moved aside.

They ran out of the building into a war torn battle field where the feline troops are still engaged with a platoon of canine soldiers. "Look, there is Jenny." Kareena pointed out towards a small group of feline troops. "Then we had better make haste." The Doctor said before they started running in their direction.

With every passing moment the fighting became more intense and getting across the battle field was becoming more difficult. "This is getting to be a little extreme don't you think?" The Doctor said while they were taking cover. "Look, there they are." Kareena said while watching take cover from multiple explosions nearby.

The Doctor takes a quick look around for any opening to make a dash for the small unit of feline troops until he noticed there was very little activity not far from where, Jenny is being held. "I found an opening." The Doctor said while pointing in a little west of the feline unit. "Then let's get moving." Kareena replied before they ran towards their destination.

"Hold it right there!" A grey and white female feline said while aiming at them with a pistol. "Kareena, you're safe!" She added before taking notice of the Doctor. "I see that they set you free." The Doctor said while adjusting his tie. "Doctor!" Jenny said before jumping on top of him causing both of them to fall. "I'm happy to see you safe, Miss Hopps." He said while she hugged him tight. "All right, Kareena we need to get to somewhere safe so that we may come up with a plan to end this pointless war." The Doctor said after getting off the ground.

"I know of a place." Mina said while taking the lead. "Let's hop to it then." The Doctor said before, Jenny let out a sigh. "Enough of the rabbit jokes, Doctor." She aid while giving him a serious look. "Could we get moving, you sound like a married couple." Mina said causing, Jenny to blush. They made their way to an abandoned home just outside the battlefield where they can organize a plan to end the bloodshed from a long war.

The house had been vacant for a long time, but still had some furnishings that were worn down with the passage of time. "Have you got a plan, Doctor?" Kareena asked while sitting down on a nearby chair. "Yes, let's hear this plan." Mina added while sending the others of to watch the perimeter. "Here is what the plan is." The Doctor said while starting to pace. "I will work on getting a message to the canine higher ups to meet somewhere neutral for a peace talk." He added while taking off his long coat then laying down on the back of a chair.

"First of all we need some parchment and something to write with." The Doctor said while pulling the objects out of his pocket. "My I ask, but how did you get those things in your pocket?" Mina asked in amazement. "They're bigger on the inside." He replied while placing the items on a table. "Kareena, I need you to pen out a letter to the canine hierarchy with the terms you would like to see in terms of peace." He added while pulling out a chair for her to sit. "Very well, Doctor I will pen out the documents. She said while picking up the pen.

Elsewhere a grey and white canine was sitting against the wall looking at a photo before placing back into his pocket. "What do you have there, James?" Another canine asked while walking up. "Just a picture of my daughter." He replied while standing up. "What's her name? He asked while placing his hands into his pockets. "Kareena." James replied. "Wait, that feline is a half breed? He asked in shock. "Yes, but she took more after her mother." James replied while crossing his arms. "You do know that you have broken the non cross species law." He said while pulling out handcuffs.

"First they kill my wife, take my daughter, and now you want to arrest me." James said in anger. "Look, it's not that I want to do this." He said with a sigh. "I'll tell you what, let's just act like this conversation didn't happen." He added while putting the restraints away. "I need to get back to my patrol, I will talk to you later, James." He said before walking away. "Wait a minute, how does he know about her unless she is alive." He said while looking out at the battlefield. "I have to find her." He added before taking off into the warzone.

"Here are the documents needed for the peace talk." Kareena said while handing them to the Doctor. "I will be on my way now." The Doctor said after placing the documents into his pocket. "I'm going with you." Jenny said while walking up. "As am I." Mina added while crossing her arms. "Very well, just stay close." The Doctor replied. "You have my thanks, and I hope to be of use to you." Mina said while blushing. (Oh great, now I have competition.) Jenny though before they left the building.

They made their way through the now quiet battleground where many of the dead canine and feline alike were scattered across the warzone. "Doctor, this is awful." Jenny said while looking upon the devastation. "I've seen this amount of devastation in my lifetime." He said with a sigh. "We need to keep moving." Mina said in a stern tone. "Of course." The Doctor replied.

Mina led through the war zone until they finally arrived in canine territory where there was heavy patrols. "Quick hide!" Mina said while taking cover, but the Doctor just casually walked up to them. "Intruder!" A female canine yelled out. "I give up." The Doctor said while putting up his hands. "There are two more." A male canine said wile dragging out, Mina and, Jenny. "Take us to your leader." The Doctor said in a friendly tone. *I really like saying that.* He whispered to, Jenny. "What is he talking about?" Mina asked in confusion. "Don't ask." Jenny replied. "Now march." The female said while pushing the Doctor forward.

At the same time, James was walking through the quiet warzone until he was stopped by two feline soldiers. "What do you want, canine scum?" A male asked wile pointing a rifle at him. "I am looking for a feline named, Kareena." He replied while putting up his hands. "What is she to you?" The other male asked. "I am the one who named her." He replied. "Don't lie to us!" The male yelled while pressing the barrel of the rifle against his chest.

"What's going on here?" A female voice asked while walking out of the house. "Kareena?" James asked while she came into view. "James, what are you doing here?" She asked in a curious tone. "I thought you were dead." He said while tears welled up in his eyes. "Shall we put this mutt down?" One of the soldiers asked. "No... Bring him inside." She replied before walking back into the house.

"Sit down mongrel!" The female soldier said before pushing, James on to a chair. "Hey, would you mind being a little gentler to your elders." He said in an irritated tone. "Kareena, due to this stupid war I was never able to be the father I wanted to be." He said while looking at her. "You're not my father, James!" She said while pointing at him. "It was your fault that my mother lost her life." She added in anger. "Who do you think killed her?" He asked while continuing to look at her. "I was told it was you mongrels." She replied. "No. It was feline troops who killed your mother right in front of me then took you after finding out about your clairvoyant abilities." He said in sadness. "You lie!" She yelled while in tears. "Kareena, I loved your mother more than life itself. He said while attemting to stand up.

"Sit down mutt!" The female soldier said while pointing her rifle at him. "Lower your weapon." Kareena ordered. "I will kill this lying mutt myself." She added while drawing her pistol. "Kareena, even if you were to snuff out my life, I will always love you, my daughter." He said while closing his eyes.

"Kareena's a half breed?" One of the feline troops said in shock. "Yes I am, and this is my father." She replied while pointing the pistol at him. "I'm happy to see you're well, I am now ready to join your mother." He said while stepping forward. "No.." She said while lowering the gun. "You owe me for lost time, old man." She added while holstering the gun. "My time you shall have." He said while placing his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you father." She said before bringing him in for a hug. "What will we do now?" One the the troops asked. "We put our faith in the Doctor to end this pointless war." Kareena replied.

The Doctor and the others arrived to an old strong hold of the canine army where many of them are preparing for combat or returning seriously wounded along with many dead carried out on stretchers. "This is far enough." A female soldier said while holding her paw out in front of them. "I will talk to the colonel." The other soldier added before walking away. "It looks like we now play the waiting game." The Doctor said while tapping his foot. "Do you think that the colonel will even see us?" Mina asked with concern. "Hopefully he will listen to what we have to say." Jenny added while crossing her arms. "We might as well wait then." The Doctor said while pacing.

After time passed the soldier returned with the colonel close behind. "You wanted to see me?" He asked after walking up to the Doctor. "Yes, I have a letter from the feline resistance leader." The Doctor replied while pulling out the documents. "Kareena, I take it." He asked while crossing his arms. "Let me see them." he said while the documents where handed over. After recieving the documents, the colonel placed on his glasses before starting to read. "It appears that the felines want to forge a peace pact." He said while reading the documents. "I'm not sure if this will go over since the death of queen, Mareena." He added with a sigh. "How did she die?" The Doctor asked inquisitively.

"We're not sure, but somehow my canine allies were falsely accused of her death." The colonel replied. "Did she have any heirs?" He asked, Mina. "Yes, but she has been lost for a long time." She replied while crossing her arms. "I have a question." The Doctor said while looking at, Mina. "You may." She replied "Was the queen clairvoyant like, Kareena?" He asked while crossing his arms. "That, I do not know." Mina replied. "I am thinking that since, Kareena is a half breed if her father is still alive." The Doctor said while scratching his chin.

*Mina?* A voice said coming from a radio on her belt. *Mina, are you there?* The voice added. "Mina speaking." She replied after taking the radio off her belt. *We have a major update.* A female's voice suddenly said in excitement. "Mika, what exciting news would that be?" Mina replied. "Who's, Mika?" Jenny asked with a confused look. "My twin sister." She replied with a sigh. "So, what's this exciting news?" Mina asked. *Kareena is reunited with her father.* She replied in excitement. "Great! Put him on so I may ask the same question." The Doctor said while gesturing to use the radio. *Sure!* Mika replied.

*Hello, my name is, James. To whom am I speaking with.* He asked in a serious tone. "This is the Doctor, I have a question for you concerning, Kareena's mother." He said while the other had their attention on him. *My apologies Doctor, but I promised her mother that, Kareena's lineage be kept secret to keep her safe.* He replied. "Well the time for secrets is over, James." The Doctor said sternly. *What do you mean?* He asked. "You can't keep the fact that, Kareena is the daughter of queen, Mareena." He replied. *I don't know what you're talking about.* he said while getting flustered. *I do!* Mika yelled out. *This doesn't concern you.* James said in anger.

"Mika, what are you talking about?" Kareena asked in confusion. "Well my mom was the queen's attendant during her preganacy and during that time she always talked about how beautiful her daughter, Kareena was going to be." She replied with a big smile. "It made sense that the queen would know considering she was clairvoyant." She added. *That was the answer I was looking for!* The Doctor chimed in. *Well now that we know that the heir to the royal blood line is still alive, peace talks should take place a little easier.* He added.

*Mika, how did you know all of this, and why didn't you say anything?* Mina asked sternly. "Well mom always loved to share gossip with me even when it was old news, but she always loved to tell me stories about queen, Mareena." She replied. *Why didn't you say anything until now?* Mina asked in confusion. "Mom made me promise not to tell anyone about, Kareena's lineage to keep her safe." She replied "Mom told me that she had to keep, Kareena safe, it was ordered from the queen herself, but something went wrong and, Kareena vanished." She added. *So pretty much everyone in the resistance had no idea who she was.* The Doctor replied.

"What really happened to my mother?" Kareena asked, James. "I can't." He replied. "Please, I need to know." She pleaded while taking his hand. "I was told she was killed during an attack, but no body was recovered." He replied. "So you weren't there when she was killed. Why did you lie to me?" She asked in anger. "To protect you." He replied. *It might be a long shot, but your mother may still be alive.* The doctor said in a cheerful tone. *Do you have a picture of her, James?* The Doctor asked. "I do with, Kareena when she was a kitten." He replied. *Good, I want you to give it to her.* The Doctor said in a cheerful voice. "Why?" James asked in confusion. "Give me the picture." Kareena said while holding out her hand.

"Very well." He said while handing her the picture. *What will giving my daughter this picture prove, Doctor?* He asked in confusion. "If I am correct, and I am rarely not, Kareena can use her clairvoyance to see if her mother is still alive and possibly where she is." The Doctor replied.

"This is my mother?" Kareena said before she was hit with a sudden pain in her head. "Kareena!" James said while taking her hand. "I can see her." Kareena said while trying to focus. "Mareena. My wife is still alive?" He said in surprise. "Where is she?" He added while grabbing, Kareena's shoulders. "Calm down, let me focus." Kareena replied. "I see her, in a throne room surrounded by canine guards ." She said while continuing to focus.

(Who's there? I can feel your thoughts.) Mareena asked while what it seemed that she was looking into, Kareena's mind. (It's me mother, it's Kareena.) She replied. (Liar! My daughter is dead.) She said in anger. (I will prove it to you by opening my mind.) Kareena said calmly.

After a few minutes had passed without a response, Kareena was losing hope that her mother would believe her, and as she looked at, James all he could give was a warm smile and a feeling of hope that they would get their family back together. *What's going on out there?* The Doctor asked. "Quiet, Doctor we are waiting for a response." Mika replied.

(Mother, are you still there?) Kareena asked, but recieved no response. "I'm sorry father, but I can't reach her." She added before wrapping her arms around him. (Kareena, it's my baby girl.) Mareena said cheerfully. (Where are you mother?) She asked while feeling out the area. (I'm in a palace to the North.) She replied. (I will come for you mother.) Kareena said in sternly. (You can't, this palace is to heavily guarded.) She replied. (I know a way inside.) Kareena said with confidence.

*Doctor, can you hear me?* Kareena asked. "Yes I can, plus I saw the entire conversation on my psychic paper." He replied. Come along, Jenny where going to the TARDIS. He added while taking her hand. "May I accompany you?" Mina asked with a hopeful look. "Of course." The Doctor replied before, Mina followed them.

Sometime later the TARDIS doors open before the three step inside. "It's.. It's, bigger on the inside." Mina said in amazement. "Really? I haven't noticed." He replied while giving, Jenny a quick wink. "Let's get going." The Doctor said while flipping a few switches that activated the TARDIS for just a few moments before stopping. "We're here." he said while walking to the door. "Already?" Mina asked in confusion. "Wow, Doctor your box just appeared out of nowhere." Mika said after he walked outside.

"Are you ready, Kareena?" The Doctor asked while holding out his hand. "Yes, let's go get my mother." She replied while taking his hand. "I would like to go as well." James said while placing his hand on, Kareena's shoulder. "I would love to, James but there isn't enough room left." The Doctor replied while opening the door. "Very well. Kareena, I want you to bring her back to us safe." He said while looking her in the eyes. "I will father." She replied before pulling him into a hug. "We need to get going." The Doctor said after opening the TARDIS door. "I'm coming." Kareena replied after breaking the hug.

"After she gets inside, I need to see her thoughts in order to learn where, Queen Mareena is." The Doctor said while throwing his long coat over a nearby chair. "I'm ready to go." Kareena said after shutting the door. "Good. Now I need you to allow me to read your thoughts." The Doctor said while walking up to a bewildered, Kareena. "It's bigger on the inside." She said in astonishment. "Yes it is, but for now I need you to focus." He said while standing in front of her. "Now open your mind." He added while placing his fingers on the sides of her head. "Excuse me, Doctor but my mind is private you know." She protested. "All I want to see is, Queen Mareena's location everything else you can shut out." He replied. "Very well." She said while closing her eyes.

"Got it!" He said after opening his eyes then heading off to the TARDIS controls. "That was fast, I had no idea that the Doctor had psychic abilities." Kareena said in confusion. "Doesn't surprise me." Mika chimed in. "Maybe the Doctor will let me travel with him as well." She added with a large grin. "I don't think so." Jenny said while crossing her arms. "But I want to see all of time and space as well." Mika said with a pouty face. "Mika, what have I told you about pestering others." Mina said while placing her hand on Mika's shoulder. "Not to." She replied with a sigh. "We're here." The Doctor said before dashing to the door.

The Doctor exited the TARDIS to find himself greeted by a large group of armed soldiers aimed to fire. "I come in peace." He said while shutting the TARDIS door. "What is he doing?" Kareena asked, Jenny but all she could do was shake her head in disbelief.

The Doctor found himself to be in what appeard to be a throne room with two thrones in the back center. "I take it that you have a ruler." The Doctor said while looking around, but the canine soldiers refused to speak. "It appears that we have an univited guest." A black and tan male canine in regal clothing said while walking through the soldiers. "What brings you here?" He asked. "I have come for.." "Where's my mother?" Kareena interupted after walking out of the TARDIS. "It appears that the princess is alive, but you're no longer a concern due to, Mareena having a second daughter through my bloodline." He said while crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Kareena asked before noticing a young female canine wearing a royal dress walking into the throne room. "Father, what is going on here?" She asked in confusion. "Nothing to worry about, Selene." He replied. "Wait a minute, that's my half sister?" Kareena asked surprised. "Sister? I do not have a sister." She said while looking at, Kareena "Of course you don't my dear, she is lying to you." He said while walking up to her. "You don't have it do you?" Kareena asked in a serious tone. "Have what?" Selene replied "You do not have the power to see like my mother and I." She said while walking next to the Doctor.

"You're clairvoyant?" Selene asked in surprise. "Yes and thanks to this little distraction my mother and I have been having a conversation." Kareena replied with a smile. "It appears that our, princess Kareena needs to be put down." He said while pulling out a pistol. Please, don't hurt my sister." Selene pleaded before recieving a blow across the face. "You're being weak, Selene and weakness is not allowed in this family." He said with a growl.

"Now it is time to say goodbye, princess Kareena." He said before pulling the trigger. "Princess lookout!" A female voice yelled out before, Kareena was shoved out of the way. "Mina, no!" She said while watching her take the bullet to her chest. "No!" Kareena said while rushing to, Mina's aid. "Are you alright, princess?" She asked before coughing up a little blood. "Why did you do that?" Kareena asked while tears filled her eyes. "To give my life for you my, princess is to give our country a chance at peace." She said while wincing in pain.

"Is there anything you can do, Doctor?" She asked in desperation. "I'm sorry, the bullet has entered her heart and there isn't much time left." He said while kneeling next to them. "Doctor, I would like to make a final request." Mina asked while reaching out. "Of course." He replied while taking her hand. "Take, Mika with you, she has nothing keeping her here and she seems to admire you." She said in a weak voice. "I'm not sure.." "Please, Doctor let her see what's out there and help her grow into a fine lady." She interrupted with tears filling her eyes. "Very well." He said before she closed her eyes for the last time.

"Mina! Mina!" Kareena yelled out before the TARDIS door opened with, Mika walking outside. "You bastard!" Kareena shouted at the regal dressed canine. "We never did catch your name." The Doctor said while standing up. "Why should I give my name to low life trash like yourself?" He asked while pointing the pistol at the Doctor. "It's, Frederick." Kareena replied while standing up with bloodstains on her garbs.

"I'm going to kill you!" Mika yelled out while drawing her weapon, but before she could act the Doctor stopped her. "What are you doing Doctor?" She asked while struggling. "Saving your life." He replied. "Kill them all." Frederick ordered the soldiers.

"That's enough!" A female orange, black, and white feline, weaing royal rose dress called out. "Mareena, I ordered you to stay in your room." Frederick said in anger. "You took advantage of my grief since you informed me that my husband and daughter were dead." She said while walking up to him. "The clairvoyant, Mareena could see everything but her own family. Isn't that a joke?" He said with a laugh. "I died that day, and maybe you should do the same." She replied while pointing a pistol at him.

"Your majesty, bringing more death won't solve the problem." The Doctor said while making his way through the soldiers. "This is none of your concern, Time Lord." She said while shooting him an angry glare. "DIE MONSTER!" Mika yelled out before multiple shots rang out hitting, Frederick in the chest, but instead of falling he stood upright and laughed. "Do you think that I would be foolish enough not to wear armor." He said with a laugh.

"Mika, killing him will not bring your sister back." The Doctor said after turning to face her. "I'm sorry Doctor, but it hurts so much." She replied after falling to her knees. The Doctor turned back to face, Frederick with look of disgust. "All this death and for what?" He asked sternly. "The strong must destroy the weak." He said with an evil grin while watching the Doctor walk up to Selene. "All life has meaning." He said while helping, Selene off the ground. "To be strong is to protect those who are weak." He added.

"Please father, stop this madness." Selene pleaded. "Enough, Selene!" He said before striking her but, Mareena stepped in front of her taking the blow. "I'm not surprised that you would do that, Mareena." He said while, Kareena rushed to her side. "How dare you strike our mother." Kareena said in anger. "I believe your usefulness has come to an end." He said while pointing his pistol at, Mareena. "I don't think that will happen." The Doctor said while the soldiers turn their attention to, Frederick.

"Imbeciles! You follow my orders." He said in an angry tone. "Arrest him." One of the soldiers said before they two of the grabbed, Frederick. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked while struggling to get free. "It appears that striking the Queen is frowned up." The Doctor replied while putting his hands into his pockets. "Forgive us, my Queen." One of the soldier said while kneeling before the rest followed suit. "Selene, help me." He pleaded. "No. You're not my father, you're a monster." She replied before wrapping her arms around, Mareena.

"What is your command, my Queen." A soldier asked. "Death is too good for him, he shall be imprisoned for the rest of his days." She said before gesturing them to take him away. "My apologies mother, but I must attend to my friend." Kareena said before walking towards a grieving, Mika. "I don't have anyone, first my parents , now my sister and best friend." She said while tears flowed from her eyes. "I will make sure that your sister receives a heroes funeral." Mareena said after walking up to them. "Thank you." Mika replied while wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry for your loss." Jenny said while kneeling next to her, and without a word, Mika wrapped her arms around, Jenny and cried into ther shoulder.

The Doctor looked around the room as, Frederick was taken away by soldiers before turning his attention to, Jenny while consoling a grieving, Mika. "Doctor, may I have a word." Mareena asked while walking up. "Of course, your majesty." He replied.

As they walked away from the busy soldiers, they walk up to the throne where, Mareena takes a deep breath before sitting on it. "Doctor I would like to ask of you to by my moderator in this peace process." She said while placing her hands on her lap. "Of course, I will help in anyway I can." He replied with a smile. "Will you take me to meet with the canine colonel." She aked while looking up at him. "We would like to attend as well." Kareena, and Selene said after walking up. "Very well, if either of you are to succeed me, you must learn diplomacy." Mareena said while standing up. "Let's board the TARDIS." The Doctor said before leading the way.

They arrived at the TARDIS where, Jenny is still holding a grieving, Mika. "Jenny, I need you to stay with, Mika." The Doctor said after kneeling next to them. "I'm all right, Doctor." Mika said after letting, Jenny go. "I know, but for now you need to make sure that your sister's body is treated with respect." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "I will, she deserves that much." She replied. "I am off then." He said before entering the TARDIS with, Mareena and the others following suit.

"Before we go on our way, does anyone have anything to say?" The Doctor asked after walking up to the controls. "I would have to say that this is an amazing work of technology." Mareena said while looking around. "Well that's a new one." He said while straightening his tie. "Mother, it's bigger on the inside." Selene said in astonishment. "Now that's what I like to hear." He said while working on the controls before the TARDIS made it's usual take off sound. "How long will it take for us to arrive at our destination?" Mareena asked. "We're already there." The Doctor replied while throwing on his long coat.

They step out of the TARDIS to greeted yet agian by armed canine soldiers. "I would like to speak with your commanding officer." Mareena said after stepping out. "It's, Queen Mareena." Some of the canines said amongst themselves. "Of course, your majesty." One of them said while gesturing her to follow. "Come along, Doctor." Mareena said while lifting her arm. "Of course, your majesty." He replied while taking her arm.

They walked through the busy base to the colonel's room they saw many soldiers gearing up for any possible attacks from the feline resistance. "I hope we can put an end to this war." Kareena said while watching them. "We will my daughter." Mareena replied with a smile.

After a short walk down the hall, they arrive at the colonel's office. *Knock* *Knock* "Colonel, Queen Mareena is here to speak with you." The officer announced. "Very well, let her in." He replied. The door opened and the Doctor along with, Mareena and the others walked inside. "Good to see you again, Doctor it also appears that you were successful in retrieving the Queen as well." He said while standing up from his desk.

"It's good to see you, colonel." Selene said while walking up to the desk. "Princess Selene, it has been too long." He said with a bow. "What brings you here, my princess?" He asked. "I am here to assist my mother in the peace talk." She replied. "That can't be.. King Frederick informed us that your mother died not long after you were born." He said while placing his hands onto the desk. "It's a story for another time." Mareena interjected. "Very well, your majesty." The colonel replied. "Please take a seat." He added while gesturing to the chairs infront of the desk.

"Shall we begin?" Mareena asked after taking a seat. Of course, but shouldn't the King be present as well?" The colonel asked. "I'm afraid not due to him being charged with the attempted murder of princess, Kareena followed by the murder of her attendant, Mina." Mareena replied. "I see... That is unfortunate." The colonel said while sitting down. "Shall we start the peace agreement?" The Doctor asked. "I'm afraid not, you're being arrested and sentenced to death for crimes against the crown." He replied before pressing a button.

"Yes colonel?" A soldier asked after walking into the room. "Arrest them, then take the prisoners to be executed by firing squad." The colonel replied while standing up. "On who's authority?" Kareena asked while being placed in cuffs. "His majesty, King Frederick." He replied. "As for you, Selene, your father is willing to forgive you for your inpudence." He added. "I would rather be put to death with my mother." She stated after standing up.

"That's not an option, Princess." He said while gesturing a soldier to escort, Selene out of the room. "My apologies colonel, but I have other plans." the Doctor said while pulling out his sonic screwdrive then knocking out the lights. "Run!" He added while taking, Mareena's hand. "Let's go, Selene." Kareena said while taking her hand. "Why would you help me?" Selene asked. "We're sisters, and we need to look out for each other." Kareena replied with a warm smile. "Thank you." Selene said before they ran out of the room.

Meanwhile at the palace, Jenny and, Mika we cast in chains before forced to kneel before, Frederick. While, Mika looked up him in anger she noticed that her deceased sister was tied to two posts by her wrists and ankles. "You bastard!" Mika yelled out while standing up just be be knocked back down on to her knees. "You're sick, Frederick." Jenny said in disgust. "It is your majesty." He said while walking up to, Jenny. "You're an intersting specimen, I should make you my new concubine." He added while placing his hand under her chin.

"Don't touch her!" Mika yelled out before, Frederick ordered a soldier to shoot, Mina's corpse. "Please, don't desecrate my sister's body I beg of you." She said while in tears. "You have no right to make demands." He replied after turning his attention from, Jenny. "Soldier, take this girl to my chamber, I would like to see how compatable we are." He said while gesturing a nearby soldier to take, Jenny away. "Take your hands off me." Jenny said while struggling. "What should I do with you?" He said while looking at, Mika. "It doesn't matter, you've taken away my best friend. Do as you wish." She replied while looking at him in disgust.

"Take her away as well." He said before a sudden noise then the appearance of a blue box in the center of the throne room. "Am I interrupting anything? The Doctor asked after walking out of the TARDIS. "Doctor!" Mika said in relief. "Where's, Jenny?" The Doctor asked. "To my chambers of course." Frederick replied. "Go rescue your friend, we will take care of him." Mareena said while walking out of the TARDIS followed by, Kareena and, Selene. "Thank you." The Doctor said before dashing off.

"You disappoint me, Selene." He said while crossing his arms. "You're a murderer." Selene said in anger. "Murderer you say?" He said with a laugh. "I have killed many feline and canine alike to keep this war going." He added. "Now your tyranny will come to an end." Kareena said while aiming a pistol at him. "I don't think so." He said with a laugh before a soldier came into view with a rifle aimed at her. "YOU MONSTER!" Mareena shouted. "Drop your weapons." A soldier coming up from behind said.

At the same time, The Doctor ran down the hall where, Jenny was taken just to find that she had already taken care of the guards and was removing her shackles. "Took your time, Doctor." She said after removing the restraint from her ankle. "It appears that you can take care of yourself." He said with a smile. "I've taken some self defense classes." She replied while returning the smile. "We need to get back to, Mika." Jenny said before starting to run down the hall. "Mika is fine, she is with the Queen and the Princess, Kareena and, Selene." He replied while following suit.

"Well, my dear wife I believe your life has come to an end." Frederick said while pointing a pistol at her forehead. "No!" Kareena said in desperation. "Shut it!" He said before back handing her. "Why are you so evil?" Selene asked in disgust. My dear, Selene you were to be my legacy, but your mother made you weak." He replied while placing his hand under her chin. "Having compassion does not make one weak." The Doctor interjected.

"Doctor where's, Jenny?" Kareena asked. "I'm here." Jenny replied after rendering the two soldiers unconscious. "Doctor, I ned you to cut down, Mina's body." Jenny added while tossing him a knife she took from one the soldiers. "Let me do it, Doctor." Mika asked. "Very well, Jenny can you remove her restraints.". The Doctor asked. "Already on it." Jenny replied while working on, Mika's restraints. "What's the meaning of this?" Frederick asked in anger. "It matters not anyway." He added while placing the barrel of a pistol against, Mareena's forehead. "All hail the queen." He said before the sound of a gun going off.

"Mika you didn't." The Doctor said before noticing that, she was still in the process of removing her sister down from the wooden structures. "That was me." A female brown and white feline said after walking out of the shadows with a sniper rifle. "You filthy feline." Frederick said while turning to face her. "Killing isn't the answer." The Doctor stated while walking past, Frederick. "Time to die!" Frederick said while pointing the gun at, Mareena's head, but before he could pull the trigger another shot was heard sending his lifeless body to the ground.

"The target has been eliminated." The female brown and white feline said into her radio. "Mika!" She added before making her way over to where she was holding, Mina. "Daisy, I lost her... I lost my sister." Mika said while holding, Mina close with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I was told that she had given her life for, Princess Kareena." She said while placing her hand on, Mika's shoulder. "What will you do now, Mika?" Daisy asked. "First I am going to give my sister a proper burial, then I am going out to see the universe." Mika replied while wiping away her tears.

"Daisy, you made it!" Kareena said while running up. "Of course, my Princess." She said while taking a knee. "What is the status of the palace, soldier?" Mareena asked after walking up. "We rounded up many canine troops, but a good lot of them were just tired of fighting and surrendered." Daisy replied. "Very good. Make sure those who surrendered are given food and medical care." Mareena said before gesturing, Daisy to leave. "That is very kind of you." The Doctor said while walking up next to, Mareena. "I'm just as tired of this war as the ones who surrendered." She replied while watching Frederick's body removed from the throne room. "If you'll excuse me your majesty, I will return with a gift." The Doctor said before dashing off into his TARDIS then vanishing.

"Doctor, wait!" Jenny said while running up but the TARDIS had vanished. "Where did that darn buck go?" She mumbled to herself. "I know." Mareena replied with a smile before the sound of the TARDIS was heard until it rematerialized. "I brought someone to see you." The Doctor said after walking outside. "Hello, my beloved." James said after walking out of the TARDIS.

Without a word, Mareena ran up to throw her arms around him before breaking down into tears. "I've missed you so much." She said while sobbing into his shoulder, James just smiled before gesturing, Kareena to join them. "Father, would there be room for one more?" Kareena asked while taking, Selene's hand. "Who is this?" James aked in confusion. "My other daughter, Selene." Mareena replied after stepping away from, James.

"You had a child with that monster?" James asked in surprise. "I was told that you and, Kareena had died, and from that moment on I had died as well allowing, Frederick to use me as he saw fit." "My apologies sir, I will leave and never bother you and your family." Selene said before starting to walk away. "You know, James this could be the opportunity to give, Selene the father she never had." The Doctor said after walking up. "Please father, she is my sister." Kareena pleaded while taking his hand, but all he could give her was a very stern look before speaking.

"Selene." James said while walking up to her. "I have decided to become the father you need, and from now on you'll be my daughter." He added before pulling her into a hug. "I can call you father?" She asked while tears began to build up. "Yes, you can." He replied while holding her close. "Thank you father." She said while sobbing into his shoulder. "Our family is whole once more." Mareena said while putting her arms around them. "I want a hug as well." Kareena said while joining them.

"Well it appears that things will be getting better on this planet." The Doctor said while walking up to, Jenny with his hands in his pockets. "Doctor! Doctor!" Mika said while running up. "Take me with you." She added. "Well I dunno." He replied while scratching his chin. "Please Doctor, I want to see the universe." She pleaded.

"Do you have any objections, Miss Hopps?" He asked while turning to face, Jenny. "That's fine, I could use another girl to talk to." She replied while taking, Mika's hand. "Thank you so much!" Mika said with a warm smile. "Very well, we will depart after your sister has been laid to rest." The Doctor said while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I believe, Mika should depart now." Kareena said while walking up. "Are you sure?" Mika asked. "Mika, your sister wouldn't want you to stay when there is so much out there to see." Kareena replied while place her hand on, Mika's shoulder. "But, Princess I shouldn't leave with giving my sister a proper goodbye." Mika said while looking at, Kareena. "Worry not my dear, Mika she is with us and says her goodbye as well." Kareena said with a smile. "Thank you, Princess." She said while putting her amrs around her.

"It appears that my work here is finished." The Doctor said before walking to the TARDIS. "Come along, Miss Hopps and you as well, Mika." He added. "Where to next?" Jenny asked, The Doctor. "Not sure it is a whole new universe to me." He replied before opening the TARDIS door. "I'm ready." Mika said wafter walking up with a small bag. "Some of my feline companions gave me some of their civilian clothing for my journey." She added. "On wards to our next adventure." The Doctor said before closing the TARDIS door. "Safe travels, Mika." Kareena said while watching the TARDIS fade from sight.

* * *

Jenny: Where to next, Doctor?

Doctor: Why not ask my newest companion.

Mika: I can choose where to go?

Doctor: Anywhere in time and space.

Mika: How about we ask the reader what our next adventure will be, and we can give them a shout out if their idea is selected.

Doctor: It has been awhile since I used my multiversal communicator.

Mika: Then it's settled, let's see what the reader plan is for our next adventure.

Doctor, Jenny, Mika: See you next time!


End file.
